Beth and the mysterious man
by Lhl
Summary: Its the year 3005 and Beth lives in Narnia going to clown college. But she is different than her classmates. She has a past that know one knows of.


Beth was entering her second year at the Nanian Clown College, in which she hated. Beth wanted to be a famous writer not some stupid clown, but her parents had forced her here. Beth Stood much taller than her fellow classmates at 5.9, most of her class mates were under 5.5, she was the outcast. While all the others had funky and colorful hair, Beth's hair was waist length and straight which was a lovely shade of red. Beth hated her class mates, she was 18 years old the youngest of most of the class and still the tallest, here in Narnia they call her a human, she wasn't sure what that was but she would figure it out someday. She knew she did not belong here and would figure it out in the end.

Beth had been 3 when she was pushed into the closet by her mother kissing her head whispering good luck to the young girl she was about to lose. Beth saw the door close and heard a gunshot for the second time and heard her mother's final scream as the killer killed her mother with two shots, one to the stomach and one to the head then before the men could open the closet door Beth had disappeared into a new world where Aslan found the girl sleeping soundly in the grass surrounded by blood red roses. Beth does not remember much of this night only that this women was like she, a human, a daughter of eve is what they call her here. Beth stood outside the clown college and waited for the bell to end the day when she heard a commotion. She heard people screaming for her to run and a man who appeared in the front of the building with a gun pointing it at anyone who stood in the way of him and Beth. Beth looked around for an escape route confused at what was going on and why this man was here. She had no idea that this was the man from when she was three as she had no memory of the night as it has repressed in her mind due to trauma. Beth ran as fast as she could, her foster father Aslan would be traveling through the world so he was not an option to help her. She had one other option and that was Lilac, who lived near Aslan and was well a Daughter of eve like her or so they say, she just did not look like her and was transparent like a ghost. Aslan said she travelled her when she was killed in the world that Beth herself had come from. As Beth ran she made sure to use some clown tricks to hold the man off, water spraying and him and pie to the face and what not. It did help but did not hold him off for long.

As Beth reached Lilac's river where she spent most of her time she was out of breath and noticed she had no more clown pranks left and frowned in worry. She spotted Lilac and ran over to her and managed to calm her breath so she could speak "Lilac, there is a man, he... they say he is after me… What do I do?" she asked looking at the woman who stood in front of her  
Lilac looked at the girl in worry, the man she was talking about could only be one person. She looked into Beth's Hazel eyes and told her "You must run to the end of the forest, you will find a closet there. When you exist you will not be the age you are now, you will be younger. The time here works differently than it does in the world you come from my child. You must go there and never look back; you go to the police and say you were hiding in your closet. Your name will be Bethany Williams, Your mother has pasted on and your father is unknown. "She explained to her" You will look to be five or six my child, be brave you will be fine." She smiled at the child and showed her what way to run.

Beth took the advice of Lilac and ran off into the forest. It seems to her as if she had run for many hours until she reached the end of the forest and entered the hidden closet. Once in the closet Beth noticed it was longer than it had appeared. Beth walked through the closet until she reached the end. Once at the end Beth notice that there was a door, she opened it and existed the door and saw a mirror she walked over looked into the mirror and saw a five year old looking back her. She screamed slightly at the shock of the picture in the mirror, she examined herself and bit her lip, she was a child again. She knew what she must do. Beth used her little legs and made her way to the local police station which was quite far for a little girl to walk. After a couple of hours of her walking she made it to the station and told the police what Lilac told her to in her small and innocent child's voice.

Little did Beth Know that Alexander had found Lilac and realized who she was. "You should be dead" he screamed at the ghost. He knew that she would help his Beth, she keep the girl from him too long. Alexander made his way through the closet back into reality.


End file.
